Legacy of the Saiyans
by The Mad One Mad Max
Summary: The history of the Saiyan race. Has no Dragon Ball Z characters whatsoever.
1. Beginnings

WARNING: This is no ordinary fic. This has absolutely NOTHING to do with any DBZ characters. It just deals with some of the races. Basically, it's my version of the history of the Saiyans: what they evolved from, how they evolved, and some of the more famous Saiyans of the past, including Tenekan, the ancestor of Goku and the Saiyan's first hero. So read on, and hear of the great Legacy of the Saiyans!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Saiyan race first appeared about 250 million years before Goku was born. They were originally stuck in their Ozaru (Big Giant Weremonkey) form, but after a few more evolutions, and about 30 million years, they became humanoid. But the full moon would turn them into their original form. Amazingly, most Saiyans back then were born with amazing power levels. One of them, Tenekan, the first recorded ancestor of Kakarot (Goku). He was born with a power level of 1000. Though, next to Brolli, he would have not seemed very amazing, that is still a high level for a baby to be born with. But Vegeta's earliest ancestor, Tekboran, as born with a power level of 5000. He was the child that was talked of the most.  
  
But that did not bother Tenekan. He was a happy Saiyan child, strong, kind hearted, strong, athletic, and did I mention STRONG??? Tekboran was also strong, but his heart was wicked. Because of his strength, he picked on other children. One day he made the mistake of picking on Tenekan. Tenekan allowed the bullying boy to taunt and threaten him, but when Tekboran threw a punch, Tenekan would take no more. He quickly stood up, dodged Tekboran's punches, and threw his own punch. This punch connected right in Tekboran's jaw, and it was so strong it dislocated. After this, Tekboran did what any hit child would do: he cried and ran home to his mother. After being humiliated, Tekboran angrily swore to himself that he would one day humiliate Tenekan so badly that he would never show his face again.  
  
Years passed, and both boys grew into amazing fighters. Tekboran still vowed revenge on Tenekan, but he could never defeat him. Could it be that Tenekan had become ... stronger than him?? But it was impossible!! Tekboran was the most powerful fighter! Born with a power level of 5000! Stronger than all who opposed him! ... besides Tenekan. The thought of being weaker than someone else was so traumatizing that it eventually drove him to insanity. Yep he's Vegeta's ancestor alright.  
  
Tekboran's anger and insanity drove him to extreme power levels. Soon he became what he always wanted: the strongest being in the world. However, he demanded all that presented a threat to his power be massacred. But what he really menat was to have Tenekan killed. However, no one dared kill Tenekan. He was still much stronger than any Saiyan besides Tekboran, so everyone was too afraid to kill him. So Tekboran finally had to call to tenekan himself, and told him that if he did not fight him, that he would destroy the planet. Tenekan, being the kind hearted soul that he was, would not let his friends and family be killed just because of a power-hungry madman. Tenekan accepted the challenge.  
  
  
  
And so, the Battle of the Superpowers began...  
  
  
  
Hey, what did you think? I know it's kinda short but I didn't wanna write too much and get a bad reaction. If I get at leats THREE good reviews I'll continue. If not, then this story is GONE. Until next time. MAYBE... 


	2. End of One Terror and the Beginning of A...

Well folks, it's been a while since I updated this story, but hey I got three reviews, so here we go, continuing the Saiyan history...  
  
  
  
  
  
For over a year, the great Saiyan powers Tenekan and Tekboran fought for the destiny of the Saiyan race. Though Tekboran was stronger, Tenekan was skilled and quick and wasn't as easily angered. But it was no good. It seemed the two were evenly matched. It seemed as if no one would win. But then, fate intervened.  
  
Tenekan's best friend, Henezo, who would eventually become the great Saiyan historian, whose "Book of Henezo" became the most read Saiyan history book on the planet, came to tell Tenekan that his wife, whose name is still unknown, was having a son, and that she wanted him there. Tekboran found Henezo to be a threat, although Henezo had a power level of only 1000 at his age of 30 (Tenekan and tekboran were about five years younger than Henezo). So the Saiyan madman shot a large blast a Henezo, covering him in heavy boulders.  
  
After witnessing this, Tenekan was mad. He was actually mad. In the Book of Henezo, it claims that Tenekan said, 'You monster! You killed one who opposed to you no threat! You bastard! May your black soul burn in hell!' And in that moment, the one in so many Saiyan legends, the one who at one time struck fear into the hearts of millions. Yes. Tenekan became the first and the Legendary Super Saiyan.  
  
By now you know that Tenekan had a huge power advantage over Tekboran. In fact he could have killed him. But he didn't. He saw a strange jar laying next to the pile of boulders that covered Henezo. It was a denshi jar, a jar that could entrap a soul until it was broken. Tenekan sped down to the jar, opened it, and threw it at the unsuspecting Tekboran. The jar captured him, and the evil that terrorized the Saiyan homeworld was gone.  
  
But a new terror arose. Tenekan was eventually driven mad by the power that was now his. And what could he do about it? He was a primitive Saiyan. He didn't know how to power down. So he was left to do one thing: eliminate the power. So that's what he did.  
  
That's when the Legendary Super Saiyan began terrorizing the galaxy...  
  
  
  
How was that? Yes, Goku's ancestor was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Don't tell me you didn't think so at one time. Until next time y'all! Don't worry, I don't need three reviews to continue the story. BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW!!! Later! 


End file.
